volcanoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Monti Rossi
Monti Rossi (Munti Russi in Sicily) are two cones pyroclastic formed north of Nicolosi, to the slopes of the volcano Etna. History Their formation dates back to the 'Etna eruption of 1669: this began on March 8 with continuous earthquakes, the first mild then gradually getting stronger. The seismic zone was interested in the territory of Nicolosi behind which opened fissures, Pedara, Trecastagni, Malpasso. By the day of March 13 had already been destroyed Mompilieri and reached the territory of Mascalucia while on the midline of the pyroclastics, even large, had built the scaffolding of the twin cones called by the inhabitants "of Mountains ruin " and later called Monti Rossi. The eruption ceased July 11, 1669 after effectively erased the town of Nicolosi; northwest of Monti Rossi formed the Cave Palombe, discovered by Mario Gemmellaro in 1823. The rash is one of the most frightening that memories: casting from 850 meters s.l.m. He is brought to zero level over a period of 122 days, for a length of about 15 & nbsp; km; the average thickness of the casting was 25 meters while the volume of lava emitted was of about 950 million meters cubiSicily Touring Editore, p. 685, 1989 . They were eventually destroyed 15 villages and part of Catania, in his hand Western: casting smashed her outside to the walls, surrounding the Castello Ursino, which stood on a rocky outcrop on the sea stretched, and surpassing it created new mainland for a few kilometers south-west of the city; finally it disappeared the Lake Nicito Francesco Ferrara, Etna description with the history of eruptions '', p. 105. and the river Amenano was for big part buried River Amenano < / ref>. Giuseppe Recovery, in the work '' Natural History and General dell'Etnanatural history and general Etna, Opera posthumous, enriched with many interesting notes from his nephew treasurer Agatino Recovery, 1815 describes the eruption: "commoversi with great violence around the perimeter of the mountain, blown up by crater a prodigious column of black smoke and red-hot matter, and finally profondarsi its top with horrid rumoreggiamenti in its abyss. he fell in the first place that peak which faced Bronte, then the other of Rimpetto the east and ultimately toppled the mail in your face at midday. " Etymology According to some versions of the name comes from a mistranslation from the Sicilian language: In fact, we think of an original "Munti Rossi" ( '' Monti Grossi ) instead of 'Munti Russians "(' 'Red Mountains). Nevertheless, over the years it was thought that the name derived from the color of the rocks that make up the cones. In fact the presence of pyroxene is quite evident.'' According to other versions of the name it would result from the translation from the dialect Catania "Munti Russians" Italian Monti Rossi. During the eruption of 1669, the people of Catania who watched from the coast saw occur in a few days the two mountains. At night they appeared red because of the lava and the phenomenon was visible from several kilometers away, given the fact that in 1669 there was no light pollution. It reads in some stories of the time that "the earth and tremau du minni spuntaru of fire" (the earth shook and two mountains of fire have sprouted). It is therefore very likely that the name derives from the Monti Rossi glow of two mountains, called precisely '' minni of fire '' (fire breasts, for the particular shape similar to a healthy female breast), during the eruption of 1669 Leisure, sports, adventure The pine forest Monti Rossi lends itself to long walks on well-maintained trails from the Forest Guard and it is a privileged place for Orienteering activities with maps provided by the Italian Orienteering Federation ( www.fisosicilia.it). Notes Bibliography * See also *Etna * Etna eruption of 1669 * Monti Silvestri * Mount Ilice * Mount Leporello * Mount Mojo * Mount Verzella * Mount Etna * Nicolosi External links * * I Monti Rossi YouTube video of the pine wood and the characteristics of the Red Mountains. * I Monti Rossi Data Sheet Rossi Monti. * I Monti Rossi Data Sheet Monti Rossi from the site www.provincia.ct.it * Category: Etna Rossi Category: Nicolosi Category: Mount Etna's volcanoes Category: Extinct Volcanoes Suggest an edit Google Translate for Business:Translator ToolkitWebsite TranslatorGlobal Market Finder About Google TranslateCommunityMobile Category:1669 eruptions